Obito's Story
by CallmeBear
Summary: Obito wakes up with amnesia with no recollection of what has come to pass, a part of his life is just blank. Rin and Kakashi tell him that its happened before, that he'll remember. This is the story of him remembering what he has forgotten and figuring out what the feeling in his soul is.


Obito awoke in his bed dazed and confused. It was such a strange sensation, almost as if his childhood had just been yesterday but the present just felt so right.

Getting up from his bed he looked around for his prized possession. Seeing it on the nightstand he grabbed it, the beautiful picture of Rin... and sadly next to her the not so beautiful Kakashi. Closing his eyes like he had so many times before he went in to kiss the picture of Rin.

"AYE OBITO!" he heard quickly turning around and holding the picture behind his back only to see Kakashi sitting in the window. "Hate to break up the romance and all but we got a meeting to attend to, try making yourself look good for once and come along." Obito sighed, let his head drop, as Kakashi jumped down into the street to wait for him.

He got out of bed to go to his closet and grab his gear. Once he was done getting dressed he went to the mirror to make sure that he put on his goggles just right in order to keep his sexy hair absolutely perfect. He paused looking into the mirror startled for a second. _"Where did the time go? I can't remember ever graduating or making it this far…" _Shaking his head of those thoughts he went down stairs to meet Kakashi outside only to meet his stone cold gaze.

"You want to be Hokage and it takes you 10 minutes to put on a one piece." Kakashi said in disgust. Obitos eyes met Kakashi's.

"Its strange I can't help shaking the feeling that I missed part of my life. I don't understand I look in the mirror and its as if I don't know who I am and how I got to this point." Obito worriedly replied.

Kakashi's gaze turned into that of utter annoyance. "This again! Will you ever regain your senses? I have had to tell you this so many times already! I am only going to say this once and simple as I can. Remember the rock that fell on you? You have been like this ever since."

In that instant a spark clicked Obito remembered his Sharingan awakening and fighting to save Rin... Then a rock... Then just black… The rest was still a mystery.

Obito and Kakashi then stared walking to the Hokages office. Obito turned to him during their walk a mumbled out, "Sorry about that."

Kakashi just gave the stare that Obito was oh so used to and nodded.

"Nothing ever changes." he replied.

Obito simply smiled and scratched head "Guess so."

As they neared their destination he saw Rin and his eyes widened. There she stood 5'8 tall and beautiful, soft brown hair and dark magnificent eyes. Her smile so bright that could penetrate even a cold man's heart. Walking up he embraced her still staring completely wide-eyed and stupefied looking her up and down. Taking in her full chest with the perfect amount of cleavage, her thin, yet curvy in all the right places physique.

"Earth to Obito you going to say hello or, stand there being a creep? Not that its new to you or anything." Rin said shaking her head yet still keeping that smile.

"Its one of THOSE days." Kakashi replied face palming and walking by her.

Rins smile widened as she grabbed Obito to drag him along with Kakashi and herself into the Hokages place. "Its ok Obi, It will all come back to you one day and stay with you. I believe in you!" She said with such conviction that it made him smile.

As they walked through the building Obito was stuck deep in thought on his memory loss, how could he ever miss out on seeing this gorgeous woman grow into a full-fledged jonin. It almost seemed impossible that he could not remember the very person he lived to please becoming this hot tamale.

Finally reaching their destination, of the office of the Hokage, they walk in as Tsunade turns her chair to face them. Seeing such a woman in the Hokages chair dumbfounds Obito as he stares at her unbelievably big breasts. He returns once again to the expression of wide eyes as if it was almost becoming a habit today.

"You're late again I swear if I have to deal with this another time I am going to-" Tsunade starts to lecture them only to be cut off by Obito "Who are you?" Kakashi and Rin simultaneously crunch his head between their fists.

"Not again, is he REALLY going through this again?" Tsunade questions them while pouring herself another drink.

Kakashi chuckles awkwardly scratching the back of his head, "Well you know... yea basically...Memory loss again…"

"That's the tenth time in like 3 years..." Tsunade says while sighing. "Alright team Kakashi, I got something special for you guys this mission is going to be top secret. No rank can describe how hard this is going to be for you guys." she states sitting up straight to gage their reactions.

The three of them looked at each other eagerly.

"_This could be my chance to show Rin what a hero I am and to get Kakashi to rename our squad to team Obito"_ Obito thought with his 2 large cone shaped bumps spreading from each side of his head.

"I am assigning you guys to spy on a group called the Akatsuki, they are a group of rogue ninja who are all S class criminals. You guys are going to have to take this mission very serious. One slip up and any of you could die." Tsunade warned them in a grave voice.

"…Itachi…" whispered Kakashi followed by a nod from Rin.

"You leave now. Be careful especially with Obito on one of his bad days." They all nodded and proceeded out the door.

Walking through heavy rain in the village Obito looked around, rain dripping down his face still stuck in deep thought and confusion. He couldn't help but have a sinister feeling about this mission and the fact that Minato-sensei was not in office.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Obito whimpered out like a lost child.

Rins eyes sunk and became heavy as she pulled Obito into a tight hug. "Yeah… You have had to relive this feeling so many times." She said with a heavy heart.

"I just wish I could remember him when we all graduated to jonin." He whispered back to her into her collarbone, tightening the hold he had on her.

"Well you know he did leave something behind that you can meet, for the tenth time. I am the squad leader of the group his son is in, Naruto." Stated Kakashi with the rare glint of happiness in his eyes. The three of them all smiling and continued walking towards the gate of the hidden leaf.

"You know I may not remember much all the time but I will always remember our team and Minato-sensei. When we get back I am going to teach that kid of his a cool new jutsu of the Uchiha!" Obito excitedly exclaimed. Hearing this Rin starts giggling behind her hand while looking him straight into his eyes.

"Let me guess the fireball jutsu." Kakashi replies dryly, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Yup that's what you teach him EVERY time!" Rin laughed out. Obito smiles at her and laughs along.

"Well I guess it's about time he learned a new one!" Exclaimed Obito as they all walked out the gate.

Still, something sinister laid deep in his feelings…


End file.
